Road Trip to the Omniverse
by AlphomegaMaster
Summary: After finishing his road trip across the universe, Ben and Rook get a visit from paradox, who gives them the ability to visit the entire omniverse.
1. Chapter 1

It had been roughly 7 years since Ben Tennyson put on the omnitrix for the first time.

3 years since Kevin joined his team and helped stop the highbreed invasion.

30 months since he got the ultimatrix from Albedo.

2 years since he had gotten the final Omnitrix and started saving the galaxy on a weekly basis with his partner, Rook blonko.

And it had been 10 months since he defeated Maltruent, saved the entire universe, and decided to go on a universal roadtrip with Rook, Gwen, and Kevin, which ended 2 months ago.

After seeing the best and worst of the entire universe, Ben Tennyson was

"...So BORED!"

"Agreed. After all that we have seen and been through in our intergalactic endeavors, everything is now seeming, for lack of a better word, super lame."

Ben and Rook were having a break. Bellwood was a quiet place now. Aliens walked the streets along with humans, the Plumbers were keeping the peace, and most of Ben's enemies were either in hiding or behind bars.

"There's litteraly nothing interesting going on!" Ben took a sip of his smothie "I actually envy the No-watch me. He dosent have to be as bored as me because there's still stuff he hasn't done yet!"

This gave Rook an idea. "Perhaps we could pay some of the alternate universe Bens a visit."

Ben's eyes suddenly lit up. "Rook, that idea just gave me an idea! Professor Paradox says that the multiverse is like a giant tree, right?"

"And the Contemelia plant the seeds, yes. Ben, where are you going with this?"

"If the multiverse is a tree, the the _omniverse_ must be an entire forest!"

A portal opened up next to the duo as professional paradox walked out of it, holding a black suitcase in his right hand.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, your ability to understand the vastness of reality truly never ceases to amaze me."

"Professor!" Rook stood up and shook the timewalker's metal hand "To what do we owe the pleasure? Is there some sort of omniversal dilemma in which you require our assistance?"

"Not at all, Rook. Actually, I came to help you. Ben is suggesting that rather than visiting universes similar to your own, the two of you, along with Gwen and Kevin occasionally, should take a few days off each month to visit other multiverses."

Ben looked a little worried. "Let me guess, we can't do it because of time and reality reasons."

"On the contrary Ben. I came here to give you the component that the Proto-truck needs to be capable of cross-dimensional travel. In this case is possibly one of the most versatile tools in the omiverse, made by a child whos' vast intellect and comprehension of the true purpose of technology rivals even that of Azmuth."

Rook shook his head in disbelief "Professor, I know that you are telling the truth. You are the last person that I expect to lie. But I find it hard to believe that a child is capable of making a device as complex as you make it out to be."

"Well you better believe that I made it."

From the portal, a small kid with glasses, a white bike helmet with a cyan gem in the front, and wearing a cyan and white business suit emerged. "My name is Benjamin Henry Garraventa. CEO and sole heir to Garaventa Corp. The biggest and most innovative technology company in the world! At least in mine. It is a huge honor to finally meet you, Ben Ten. Hero-to-hero, I know what it's like to see the big picture, only to go back to normality. Things get a little, well, boring. But that's about to change!"

Ben and rook were speechless. "how did you-"

"Right. 1) call me mastermind to prevent confusion. It's my not-so-secret identity. 2) I posses the gem of thought," Mastermind pointed to the gem on his helmet "It allows me to read minds, use telekinesis, communicate with anything on the psychic and technical level, and I have access to half of all the accumulated knowledge of everyone and every database on whatever planet I'm standing on! Don't worry, the half I have access to does not include any personal information."

Ben smirked "So if you were on Galvan Prime-"

Mastermind chuckled "Yeah, I made Azmuth look normal. Also, fun-fact, he had over thirty failed prototype omnitrixies, and he just let me have all of them! That is, after he took out the cores. I used them to make something for a friend, but that's a different story for another day. As for your third question you were about to ask; if the omniverse is a forest, I came from the oldest tree. Dimensional set 1, universe 1, timeline 1. AKA: dimension 1.1.1.. But enough about my universe, that's not the one that's under inter-dimensional level siege. Now, dimension 5.1.5, that's under some serious siege. Wanna go help 'em out?"

Again, Ben and Rook were silent. They looked at Paradox's briefcase, then at Mastermind, then at each other before nodding and said "Let's/Let us do this!"

Paradox opened the briefcase to show the partners a dozen small, thick disks roughly the size of dollar coins and an inch thick. "These are called 'upgrades'." Paradox explained "They are made up entirely of self-replicating nano-machines that are capable of improving the performance of any machine-"

"Or, in this case," Master mind continued as he took one of the upgrades out of the case "It can give machines additional features, such as inter-dimensional travel." he walked over to the proto-truck and stuck the upgrade onto the hood of the car. The upgrade seemingly melted into the truck and into the engine. "Just press the new button and the coordinates will already be put in. A portal will open, and you will need to fly through it."

Ben nodded "Got it" as he and Rook got into the Proto-truck.

Mastermind stopped them to tel them something. "I almost forgot! The computer also has data on the heroes and villains of that dimension! The villain's weakness is intense radiation!"

Ben gave a thumbs up as Rook activated the dimension jumper. A portal appeared in the sky as the proto-truck transformed and flew into the vortex.

Paradox looked at Mastermind and asked "What exactly is in dimension 5.1.5.?"

"Oh, just an alien species called life-fibers."


	2. Road trip to Honnouji academy

Ryuko Matoi was having a normal day so far; hanging out with her sister Satski, going on a lunch date with Mako, getting into trouble with the ex-elite 4, that kind of stuff. The last thing she expected was for Nui to somehow come back to life and try to take over the world again.

Life is kind of funny that way.

"RYUKO!" Mako shouted as she tried to keep up with her girlfriend "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! NUI IS THAT WAY!" she said, pointing to a giant mutated Nui Harime destroying the city

"I KNOW! I JUST NEED TO GET SOMETHING!" Said Ryuko, who was trying to get to the Mankanshoku's apartment to get her giant crimson scissors.

"RYUKO NO! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO-" Mako suddenly stopped and looked up to the sky "Hey, what's that swirly thing over there?"

"Mako, what are you... oh, it's real this time." Above the duo was a swirling green portal. Suddenly, a strange spaceship flew out of it. It did a few laps around the area before stopping in front of Mako and Ryuko and landing, transforming into an orange plumbing van. The human/life fiber hybrid face palmed. "Great, now we're being invaded by _two_ alien races." But to her surprise, a teen wearing a t shirt with the number 10 on it stepped out of the vehicle along with a furry blue humanoid wearing armor.

"So this is dimension 5.1.5., huh? Weird name." The boy looked around to see mutant Nui gnawing on a skyscraper. "But not as weird as that. Alright rook, we gotta find those guys. What were their names again?"

The blue alien pulled out a strange looking device before saying "Ryuko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku."

"I could have sworn that there were more."

"No, Ben, I mean we have found Ryuko and Mako." said Rook, gesturing to the two women in front of him.

Ben turned around "Oh, cool." He walked over to the girls and held out his hand "Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. Nice to meet you." Ryuko and Mako were speechless from shock. "It's okay, I'm on your side. i was sent here to help you take down... watever that thing is."

Reluctantly, Ryuko shook Ben's hand. The moment their hands touched, the omnitrix began to speak. "Incomplete uncataloged DNA detected."

Ryuko immediately pulled her hand back. "YOUR WATCH JUST SPOKE!"

"Oh, right. This is called the omnitrix. It has the DNA of over a million aliens and lets me turn into them. It must have detected the life fibers in your DNA." Ben said, trying to calm Ryuko down.

Mako gasped "Have you been STALKING us?"

"Madam, my name is Rook Blonko. We have not been stalking you or your friends. We merely read your profiles provided by an omniversal hero database." Rook turned to Ryuko "We know about your unique genetics."

Ben put his hand on Ryuko's shoulder. "Sorry about Senketsu. But you don't need a kamui to be a hero. Now go get those scissors! We'll hold off Nui!"

"How are you gonna hold back _that?!_ " asked Mako.

"Let's just say that I have have a friend who's big," Ben activated the dial on the omnitrix "Way, _way_ big."

* * *

Ryuko walked out of the apartment building with her scissor case on her back "I got the scissors!" She only saw Rook looking towards the city "Wait, where's Ben?" Rook only pointed towards the city, where she saw a giant red and white alien with several fins fighting the giant Nui. "Oh. That's Ben?"

"He calls that alien form 'Way Big'."

Mako only shrugged and said "Eh, I've seen cooler" At that point, Way Big crossed his arms and fired a massive energy blast at the monster that completely eradicated Nui's top half. Mako's pupils turned into stars as she said "Nevermind!"

Way Big grinned with pride, only for his smile to be replaced with a frown as he watched the monster completely regrow what was destroyed. "Oh, that's how it is!?" Said the To'kustar with a Japanese accent. "This is Malware all over again! Well, two can play at that game." Way Big slammed the omnitrix on his chest as he turned into

"Atomix!... Huh? Clockverk? An autonomous time-controlling robot versus a mutant alien thread-girl? Omnitrix, if you vere a person, I'd owe you _so_ many smoothies!"

* * *

Ryuko and Mako were pressing their noses to the glass of the proto-truk's windows as their breaths were taken away by the view. "Mako, remind me to beg Satsuki for a spaceship next time we see her."

"That may be sooner than you think," Rook said from the cockpit "The database said that your sister is the second most skilled fighter on this earth when it comes to fighting Life Fibers."

"Really? Only second? Who's number one?"

"The woman with the giant pair of scissors for a weapon."

"Oh yeah. I am. Cool."

Mako saw a giant red button in the back of the truk. "oooOOoooo! Shiny! What's it do? WHAT'S IT DO!?"

"That activates something that me and Kevin Levin worked on for a very long time. Something that has taken over eighteen months of trial and error. Something that may be useful in the fight later _, but not if some certain girl presses it BEFORE IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE PRESSED! **SO DON'T PUSH IT!**_ " Ryuko and Mako were scared and, again, speechless. "And before you ask, Revonnahganders such as myself consider contractions to be bad language. So yes, I'm _that serious_." A beep came from the computer on the truk's dashboard. Rook read the screen that popped up in front of him before taking a deep breath and saying "I apologize for that outburst, but please do not press that button yet. Anyways, prepare for landing. We have arrived at our destination."

"Where are we going anyways?" Asked Mako after regaining her cheerful demeanor.

"Kiryuin manor. We are getting the Elite 4."

* * *

Clockwork was on his knees panting as he had just released the biggest time blast he could make to freeze Nui in time. Suddenly, he heard the sound of the proto-truk's engine getting closer. He turned around to see the ship land in front of him. Rook opened the back to reveal the Elite 4 and Satsuki wearing jumpsuits in their respective colors.

Satsuki was the first to speak to the chronosapien. "Ben Tennyson, I presume?"

"Do you see any ozer teens viz ze ability to change ze very code of zeir DNA?"

"Ryuko." said everyone else, deadpanned.

"Okay, I valked into zat one." Clockwork pointed to the giant girl "I've got zis thing frozen in time, but it's not going to last much longer. Any suggestions?"

"I could take that thing on myself if I still had Senkets'." Said Ryuko as she twirled her scissor blades.

"We would all have a better chance if we had our goku uniforms." Noted Gamagori.

Suddenly, Ben had an idea "One question. How long ago vas is sinze you last wore ze most potent form of your uniforms?"

Inamuta unzipped his collar "Approximately 15 months, 4 days, and 22 hours. Give or take ten minutes."

"I'm going wiz 'take'." Clockwork started turning the key on his head rapidly. "Rook, get behind me!" Rook immediately ran behind him and out of his beam's range. "HERE. GOES. NOTHING!" as the chronosapien basted a beam of energy that covered everyone in front of him. When it finally died down, everyone was wearing their Kamuis and Goku uniforms.

"SENKETS!" Said Ryuko hugging herself and Senketsu with glee.

"r..r...Ryuko? What... What's going on? How am I alive!?"

"Let me explain." Said clockwork, before pressing the omnitrix on his chest, turning him back into Ben. "I de-aged your bodies to a state where you were wearing your most powerful uniforms. I pretty much just put you in your past self's bodies."

"Whatabout you?" Asked Mako "How are you gonna fight? Your watch can't possibly have something to take that thing down. You'll be turned into Chunky Chilly Verde!"

Nonon threw up in her mouth after hearing that "Aw great. Now I can't get that image out of my head."

"But she has a point" Sanageyama continued "How are you going to fight with us when Nui has a body like steel?"

Rook grinned "Why would Ben ever choose to have a body of steel?"

Ben caught what Rook was implying and turned the selection wheel and said "Yeah, especially when I've got a head of diamond!" before slamming on the watch and turning into... Atomix?

"Oh NOW you give me Atomix!?"

Rook was equally confused "I thought you were going for diamond head."

"As was I, Partner. But it would appear that the omnitrix has another idea!"

At that moment, Clockwork's time beam wore off on Nui. She immediately resumed attacking the city and destroying buildings.

Gamagori!" Said Atomix, pointing to him Phoenix Wright-style. "You and Inamuta get everyone out of the area! Nonon! Satsuki! Air support with Rook! Ryuko! You're with me! Mako... uh... you... just... just hit it with Sangeyama. NOW LET'S TAKE THIS BEHEMOTH DOWN!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Bahamas_

Two men were on the beach, relaxing in the summer sun, and enjoying the peace that had come with taking down Ragyo. But their relaxation was ended when they heard an emergency broadcast on the radio saying that there was a giant Life Fiber monster attacking the city. Aikuro and Tsumugu looked at each other with serious looks...

Before shrugging and resuming their vacation.

"Eh..." said Aikuro.

"Ryuko can handle it" agreed Tsumugu, sipping on his beverage served in a coconut.

Suddenly, Deadpool appears out of nowhere for the first of a running gag and slaps the two naked men. "Why are you so useless?! Shouldn't you be fighting the crazy thread girl?! Or is the writer too lazy to put you in the story?"

Hey! I put you in this story, I can take you out!

" _Fiiiiiiiiine!_ You got any more of those drinks Mr. Mohawk?"

* * *

The elite four, Mako, and Satsuki had done enough damage to Nui to stun her for a few seconds to regenerate, but they were all exhausted. Rook picked them up in his Proto-Truk so they could regroup while Atomix and Ryuko held her off.

Mako was having a panic attack "WHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDO?!"

"Mako, do you remember that button that I strictly forbade you from pushing?" Asked Rook sternly.

"YEAH! WHY!?"

"Do it."

* * *

"hamena Hamena HAMENA _HAMENA **HAMENA**_ **HA! _"_** Atomix blasted a huge wave of atomic energy at Nui, slicing her arms clean off "Oops! Oops again!" Said Atomix, mockingly, as he destroyed both of the arms with a blast from his fingers. "Hahaha! What now, stubby!?" To his surprise, Nui almost immediately regrew her arms. "Oh COME ON!"

"That's not how to do it," Said Ryuko as she split her scissors in two and handed him the other half "You need to use these."

"Oh yeah, that or radiation powerful enough to..." Atomix realized what he was saying and facepalmed as he mumbled "I can take down an ultimate alien in one hit, yet I can't realize when I'm not using the right alien." He flew down to the ground and changed into "NRG!" And used the scissor blade to slice his suit open, setting his true form free as he irradiated the scissor blade, giving it an orange glow. "Ryuko! Where is the nearest nuclear power plant?"

"There's a reactor plant about twenty miles north of here. Why do you need to know?"

"Just hold on a moment! I'm going to get a snack! Hehehahahaha!" Said NRG, before flying away.

"WAIT! DON'T GO! COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A-"

Ryuko was interrupted by an audible SLAM as a big metal fist collided into Nui's mutated face. It was the Proto-truk in a robot mode! "Nui Harime!" Rook's voice blared from the speakers "By violating intergalactic law and affiliating yourself with a species guilty of mass-murder on a galactic scale, you are hereby sentenced to a major butt kicking!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, about twenty miles north of there..._

NRG was drinking barrel after barrel of toxic waste, slowly growing as he gained more and more radiation power. He had already eaten all the plutonium and uranium and was just finishing off the last barrel when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a super re-enforced vault with a sign reading "Warning: element 120. Highly radioactive"

"Ohohohohoho! This dimension's already created Element 120? Jackpot!" the Prypiatosian-B flew over to the vault and sliced the door wide open with one slash of his irradiated scissor. Inside the vault was a clear containment unit that gave off a bright blue glow. It was labeled 'Element 120'. NRG opened the container and held the melon-sized element with both hands. "Over the lips, past the gums," NRG swallowed the rock whole as he began to swell and grow, becoming too big for the vault. "Look out Nui! HERE! I COME!"

* * *

Ryuko and the Proto-Bot were still fighting Nui, taking turns drawing her attention while the other dealt the blow. While they were making progress, Nui just kept on regrowing her parts. Even when Ryuko and Senketsu used decapitation mode, the monster only took a few moments to shrug it off like it was nothing.

"We can not do this for much longer!" Said Rook, as he dodged Nui's claw. "The Proto-bot uses a large amount of fuel, I can only last about ten more minutes!" A light on the dashboard blinked. "Ben, please tell me there is good news."

"Good news and bad." Responded NRG's thick Russian accent "Bad news; there is going to be a ton of radiation in a few minutes, so you need to get Ryuko and everyone else out of there!"

"Understood." Rook activated the speakers on the Proto-bot "Ryuko! Ben has a plan, but we need to get out of here!"

Ryuko sliced off Nui's arm before mincing it into oblivion "What's so dangerous about his plan!? We can handle it! Right Senkets'?"

 _HALLELUJAH_

The proto-bot made Mako's signature gesture as a pillar of light shone down upon it. Mako's voice came from the speakers. As it made various poses and gestures in rapid succession.

"Ryuko-chan! I know you're strong. _Really strong! SUPER STRONG!_ I know, 'cause I _saw!_ Like that time you broke Gamagori's hand because you beat him at arm wrestling! _But this is no arm wrestling, this is monster wrestling!_ Then you're gonna get irradiated because of Ben's plan, and then you'll _DIE!_ Worse, YOU'LL GET BREAST CANCER! Then we'll have to cut off one of your big, massive, _juicy-,"_

"GET TO THE POINT!" Said everyone, including Nui.

"-And if you die, I won't be able to hug you, kiss you, go on dates with you, and worst of all-" The proto-bot (under Mako's control) pulled out a tiny blue box and got down on one knee in front of Ryuko as Mako said. "- ** _I WON'T BE ABLE TO ASK IF YOU'LL MARRY ME RYUKO MATOI!_** " and the light died down.

Again, everyone was speechless. Ryuko blinked and then said "Okay, one, you're not eighteen yet. Two, hell effing yes I'll marry you. Three, how the hell did you get control of the proto-bot?"

Rook answered "I have absolutely no idea how she did, but we really should get out of here now." He regained control of the Proto-bot

" _FINE!_ Cover me! **_SCISSOR BLADE! DECAPITATION MODE!_** " Ryuko activated the decapitation mode on her scissor blade and unleashed a flurry of attacks that chopped Nui into tiny tiny bits. Of course, she knew that her scissor couldn't cancel her healing factor for some reason, but it could still slice through her like she was made of tissue paper. While Nui regrew her body at a rapid rate, Ryuko flew off at top speed.

Unfortunately, Nui was regenerating much faster than before, and reached out for our hero. She would have succeeded if not for a barrage of missiles launched by the Proto-bot before it flew off in Spaceship mode. "Alright Ben," Said Rook through the com link, "We got everyone out of the area. You are free to put your plan in action. Although, you said that there was good news as well. What did you mean by that?"

"This dimension has element 120. Look out your window."

Rook looked to where they were fighting Nui and sure enough, he saw a massive version of NRG's true form putting the monster in a headlock. "Ben, I only have one question; how did you get here without any of us knowing?"

Deadpool teleported onto the ship and said "Because the plot demands it!" before teleporting back to nudist beach. Since he is deadpool, nobody questions him.

* * *

 _Side note, there was a ton of radiation, so the wrestling match between giant NRG and Nui could not be recorded. Sorry about that. skipping to the conclusion. Yeah, I admit, this time I am lazy_

* * *

With Nui extremely weak, NRG began to charge a massive orb of pure radiation. As the orb grew, he shrank, until he had an orb roughly a quarter the size of the moon! "Nui!" Cried the powered up NRG "You're looking a little pale!" He super-compressed the orb above him into a tiny marble in his hands like he was doing a kamehameha "HAVE SOME SUN!" NRG pushed out his hands and blasted the monster until every last Life fiber was incinerated. "Oops a third time! Hahahaha!" Nrg looked around as he realized that he had just irradiated the entire city. "Huh, guess this is good a time as any to see if that new guy can handle this." he turned the omnitrix on his belt until he got a face that looked like a hazmat helmet. He slammed down and turned into his new alien, which had a yellow robot suit that looked like daft punk mixed with a hazmat suit. It was big, yellow, and had a giant syringe needle on his right hand. the omnitrix was located just below the black screen with two green circles for eyes that covered his face.

"Hm... It would appear that this alien species is nothing but an immune system in a containment suit, not unlike NRG or Echo-Echo." Said the alien with a deep robotic voice and light British accent. "This should only take an estimated two minutes." he transformed the needle on his syringe hand into a broader, hose-like nozzle. "Perhaps I shall call this form... Hazmat. Yes, that will do very nicely." Hazmat hen began to spray the entire city with a glowing blue liquid by shooting it in the air, making it come down as rain.

* * *

When everyone got back, they saw Ben as Hazmat and began to celebrate. Hazmat transformed back to Ben and celebrated with them.

He explained what had happened, including the part where he accidentally lost the other half of the scissor blade, but Ryuko didn't mind. She was too buisy trying to invite Ben to her wedding with Mako. Hands were shaken, photos were taken, numbers were given, and promises were made as well as goodbyes as be and rook got back in the Proto-truk and flew back to their home dimension.

Rook asked Ben "You did give them your number on the inter-dimensional line, correct?"

"Of course I did, Now we can call them any time, and vice-versa. Now let's hurry home, I want to ask Paradox where Rex's universe is."

"Who is 'Rex'?"

"That, my friend, is a long story."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, somewhere..._**

There is a man with medium length blonde wavy hair in a straight jacket sin front of a large monitor in a dark room. He is suspended upside-down in the air as he watches and rewatches the battle that took place in dimension 5.1.5. Prehensile strips of white cloth tied in knots to resemble hands are typing away at another computer left of the screen, while strips on the right wrote calculations on a whiteboard, taking pictures of the equations before erasing them and continuing.

"Hmhmhmhmhm..." The man chuckled as a strip picked up a small container with a single glowing red life fiber and held it up to his face. "Worry not, Ragyo. After I bring _you_ back, you will never have to worry about your daughters ever again." The man smiled a smile so wide, wide and toothy enough to rival the joker. "Of course, as you know, nothing, _NOTHING!_ In this world is free. Hmhmhmhehehehehehahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**


	3. Road trip to Providence

**_Disclaimer; not all of these chapters will involve fighting a threat, some will just be fun visits. Like this chapter._**

* * *

Rex Salazar was not breathing, at least not very well.

Lights were fuzzy, voices were muffled, and he swore he saw a giant banana talking to an eggplant. He was so tired, though, he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up, Doc Holiday was talking to a blue humanoid that he could only assume was an EVO that wasn't completely bonkers. He also felt a huge pain in his arm "OWOWOWOWOWOW! What the heck!? Who the hell are you?!" He turned to see a yellow metal man with a syringe for an arm injecting something into him.

"Wow, really? We saved both of our worlds together and you just forgot about me?"

"What are you talking about?! I don't-" Rex stopped as he noticed a symbol on the man's suit, a green hourglass on a black circle. "Ben? Is that you man!? What happened? What alien is that?"

"This is a new one, I call him Hazmat. His bio-adaptive immune system and lack of a proper host makes his species a walking omni-cure." Hazmat transformed back into Ben "As for what happened, when my friend Rook," Hazmat pointed to the blue guy "Drove his Proto-truk out of the portal here, he accidentally hit you and shattered most of your bones."

Rex just stared at him, then at Rook, then at himself. He didn't look or feel like his bones were shattered. In fact, he felt better than he did when he woke up that morning. "So, your slime dude just pumped me full of himself and I got better?"

Deadpool (Who had just woken up in the morgue and was only wearing his mask and a pair of heart-patterned boxers) poked his head into the room from the hallway and screamed "POOR CHOICE OF WORDS SALAZAR!" before running away from nothing as everyone acted like he never showed up.

"Not exactly." Said Ben "It also turns out that Hazmat is a surgical genius. I repaired your entire nervous system in three hours where the greatest neurosurgeon on earth would have taken years. Wanna get a burger? Doing the impossible makes me hungry."

Rex smiled. This was definitely the Ben Ten he saved the universe with.

* * *

 _Later, at Providence hangar 1_

Caesar and Holiday were astounded. They had never seen anything as advanced as the Proto-truk or the proto-tool before. "Impressive, is it not? Kevin Levin and I have been working on this beauty for over a year and a half now." said Rook as Caesar looked at the engine.

"Muy increíble." Said Caesar "You said this thing also has inter-dimensional travel?"

"That is actually the only thing that Levin and I did not put in there. It was created by an 'Upgrade', a small device that may very well rival the omnitrix or my proto-tool when it comes to versatility."

Holiday pressed a button on the proto-tool which made the gun transform into a laser gauntlet. "Oh my, where can I get something like this?" she said before rook took it away from her.

"Madam, I regret to inform you that there is only one functioning proto-tool in the universe. I can, however, make you an appointment with its' creator. When are you-"

"Doesn't matter, I'll make it work." said Holiday, deadpanned. Rook leaned back a bit in slight fear.

"Yeah, you don't want to mess with her _amigo_." Whispered Caesar to Rook.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Snack Shack_

"No way! I don't care how you say you did it, there is just no way you held the entire big bang in your hands!"

"Fine. Then I won't believe _you_ when you say you cured almost every EVO on earth at once"

Bobo suddenly interrupted. "Guys, guys. If this goes the way I think it's gonna, let me get somma the guys from providence to make some wagers first. Bobo needs him a new monster truck." Bobo smiled a toothy smile.

Ben and Rex looked at Bobo, then at each other. They smirked. "Settle this at the bug jar?" Asked Rex.

"I'll give you a 10-second head start." said Ben.

"You're on!" Rex created his Sky Slyder and took off for the Bug jar.

Ben started counting "One, two, three, four, _fivesixseveneightnineTEN!_ " Ben slammed an the omnitrix and turned into XLR8 before racing off to the Bug jar.

Bobo blinked before making a call "Hey White? Ya may wanna get Six..."

* * *

Six was having a good time in Hawaii. His vacation had just started and was supposed to last a week when he saw a providence transport ship headed for his hotel. A few providence agents walked up to him with a few cases. "Rex, I assume?" asked agent Six, cocking his eyebrow. "Just get me my swords and my suit. And a bonus."

* * *

 _Back in the Bug jar_

Rex was in his Omega-EVO form and Ben was Atomix. They had destroyed what was left of the bug jar and were now exhausted from putting up such a fight.

"ha...ha...ha... You... got some moves... for a... tin can." Said Rex, panting while supporting himself on his knees.

"Hehe... Look who's talking." said Atomix in his stereotypical heroic voice. "But seriously, that build is awesome." Both Rex and Atomix laughed, but were cut short as some sparks flew off of his white and green body. "What the...?"

Atomix turned around to see a providence attack helicopter with smoking guns pointing at him. "Attention EVO! This is Providence! Surrender now, or we will have to use force!" said a guy in the chopper.

Atomix looked over at Rex with his eye-brow... eye... thing... cocked. "Is he not aware that I'm Ben?"

"Dude, new alien?" said Omega Rex.

"Oh, right." Atomix pressed the omnitrix and transformed back into Ben. "Chill dudes! It's just me!" Suddenly, Ben got a message on his phone. He looked at it for a moment before turning to Rex. "Sorry dude, Vilgax is challenging me for the earth... again. Wanna do this some other time?"

Rex shrugged "Sure, any time."

Ben nodded. The Proto-Truk suddenly appeared in the sky and stopped right next to Ben. Rook rolled down the window before saying "Ben, I believe it is Tuesday again."

"I got the message." Ben hopped into the passenger seat before waving to Rex as Rook activated the dimension jumper and flew through the portal home. "So... Where should we go next? I mean _after_ we beat Vilgax again."

"There was an interesting file that mentioned a team of mercenaries with inhuman capabilities. I think Kevin would be interested as well."

"Hmm... sounds cool! Can't wait to meet the crew."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in another dimension..._

A man in a straitjacket with pale skin and medium-length wavy ginger hair was suspended by his feet. He was looking through a microscope and typing at a computer when he found something noteworthy. Actually, he was typing at several computers with several dozen strips of prehensile white fabric originating at his suit. They all typed in unison as the man observed a single Nanite. When he was finished, he chuckled as the strips of cloth lifted him off of the hook that looped through a strip at the feet of his straitjacket. The strips moved him across the room, doctor octopus style, to a clear canister with a golden metal arm. He grinned a toothy grin from ear to ear as his crazy eyes rapidly changed color. "Kids can be _so annoying_ when they have fancy toys, don't you agree Mr. Kleis? But worry no longer Mr. Kleis. Once I have reverse engineered your Nanite-DNA matrix, I will be able to pull the Omega Nanite schematics from the blood of Mr. Salazar." A strip of cloth held up a blood canister with the label 'Rex Salazar'. "Then I shall make you the Omega of Mr. Salazar, and the Alpha... Of my EVO/Life Fiber army! Now I just need one more... ingredient... to make my army truly unstoppable." He chuckled as he walked over to a monitor with a chemical formula displayed next to a picture of what looked like a bar of gold with a kangaroo on it "Hehehehehehehehehee. _Ahahahahahahaha! **AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_!"


	4. Road trip to 1974 P1

The streets of New York city were quiet, way too quiet for 1974. That's because everyone was hiding. Hiding from what? The group of 9 heavily armed and dangerous people standing menacingly in the middle of the city's only entrance? No, they were hiding from the Administrator. Se had just announced that unless New York surrendered, she would unleash a new army of unstoppable Mann-bots. It looked like Lady liberty was doomed, if not for those 9 men. The men were teams Red and Blu of the second generation of Team Fortress Mercenaries, but they were all wearing Red versions of their uniforms. These mercenaries warned New York about her, and did something that nobody would ever expect them to do; kill something _for free_. The Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Heavy, Demo, Engineer, Sniper, Medic, and Spy all stood together, weapons loaded and ready to fire, waiting for her troops to come into sight.

Scout took a few steps forward before turning around to face the mercenaries. "Alright guys, listen up. I'm gonna be real here. We may have tried to kill each other in the past, but the only reason I wasn't scared of taking you guys on was because of the respawner. But now, we're about to fight an army of robots that can do a lot of the stuff that we can do, without a respawner." The other mercenaries looked at each other with a look of worry. "You guys probably think I'm gonna say that I'm not scared, that we're gonna win 'cause I'm on the team, right? Well, that was the old scout. The scout that always ran in without thinking, the scout that hit first and asked questions later. The scout who never asked for help when he really needed it just because of his ego. This," He gestured to his entire body "This ain't that Scout. I ain't number one around here, but neither are any of you! We ain't Heavy fortress, or spy fortress," Scout pointed to pyro with his baseball bat "and let's all be thankful we ain't Pyro fortress." everyone chuckled "Naw, we're _TEAM_ Fortress."

"Aye, lad!" "AFFIRMATIVE" "Tiny man is right." "Oui." "Ja." "Mph hmph." "Uh-huh." "Darn-tootn'!"

"We've done things that most people would call us insane for. I ain't scared of these robots, not anymore. And if you wanna know why I ain't scared of these robots that could put me down six feet under for good... Just look in the freakin' mirror! I'm fighting with the best of the goddamn best! The administrator's gonna be here any minute now with his army of glorified tin cans, So let's show 'em why we're **_TEAM FORTRESS 2!_** " the other mercenaries cheered, full of new courage from scout's speech.

Just then, they saw the Administrator's transport tanks roll over the horizon. The Crew got serious once again and readied themselves. Heavy revved Sasha, the Demo set up a line of stickybombs with his hand on the detonator. Engineer set up his sentries and dispensers. Scout opened a bottle of **_BONK_**. Spy lit a cigarette with pyro's flamethrower while the soldier and sniper got into their positions in the air.

Scout limped over to the deactivated heavy-bot ad pulled his bat out of its chest. he pressed a button on his radio-headset. "Yo, I got these punks turned ta scrap, how's your guys's end?"

"Well done scout," Replied Spy. "I have been better, but these robots were no match for me."

"Like father like son, eh spy?"

"Yes, like- WHAT?" Spy said, surprised "How did you find out?!"

"I made an investment, got a paternity test with your DNA and I guess it was a match or somethin'? Anyway, we can cry it out later, just get everyone back to the entrance fer healing. If that was just the first wave, we may not-" Suddenly, scout was interrupted by a sonic boom. "What the-?" He turned to the sky as he saw a spaceship fly out of a portal in the sky. "Either the **_BONK_** I drank is expired, or a spaceship just flew out of a frickin hole in the sky!"

Spy responded on the radio "I was about to say the same thing, but with these cigarettes."

"Woah... that's a lot of scrap." Kevin said, looking out the window "I thought you said this dimension was literally 44 years behind, Tennyson."

Rook responded "While this earth does appear to still be in the year 1974, the technology around is indeed highly sophisticated for its' time."

"So.. like diesel punk?" Asked Ben. "Cool. But it looks like there are some guys down there. I think they're the ones who wrecked them."

"Looks like they're about to pass out. They don't stand a chance against the next wave." Kevin pointed to a giant transport vehicle in the distance.

"Don't worry," Ben activated the omnitrix "Hazmat can heal them up in a heartbeat." He slammed down as he turned into... not hazmat, but a new alien. He was short humanoid that was covered in speakers, and the omnitrix was on his chest. He looked like a white ultimate echo echo (UAF version) with a pair of headphones and color-changing neon stripes running along his body.

"Whaaaa _aaaaat?"_ Asked Ben. His voice dounded like JT Music, but it was auto-tuned and had more melody. " _Come on, Omnitrix, What's goin' on? For once I chose right, Now you made it all wrong!"_ Ben stopped as he realized that he had sung that. " _Well that's, just, great, I can only sing. How is this guy capable of any-thing?"_

"Dude, remember the trip? You're a Melodian." Said Kevin "You can affect people with music."

"Ben," said rook from the pilot's seat "if you intend to do anything to help those people, I would suggest you get down there now."

Ben smirked as he pressed a button that opened the hatch " _I'll fight with rhythm. Keeping in time. Those bots are goin' back to the assembly line. Call me boom box, the king of the crowd! Crank the bass up to 20 cause I like it LOUD!"_

Saxton Hale and Deadpool walk in front of a white background with their hands behind their backs and face you, the reader.

Deadpool clears his throat. "The scene that follows this involves Ben's new alien,'Boom box', singing JT music's Team Fortress 2-inspired rap; _Meet the crew_ "

Saxton continues "The summary of the events that transpired are simple; Boom Box plays music that heals up the Mercs instantly and makes them sing their respective verses while taking down an entire wave of robots single handed, tag-team style, While Boom Box sings the chorus."

"However! The author would like to apologize for not having the time or descriptive writing skill necessary to fluidly describe the actions, and therefore would like to leave the scene up to your, yes, _your_ imagination!"

"The link is ( watch?v=VpJE714_ltc). Happy imagining!"

"We now return to our regularly scheduled fanfic! (Already in progress)" Deadpool shoots the camera.

The Mercs cheered as they took in what just happened. "WOAH-HO-HO! I dunno how you made us do that, but it was _WICKED!"_ said the scout. "Who are you?"

Boom Box pressed the omnitrix and turned back into Ben. "They call me Ben 10. I turn into aliens with the omnitrix on my wrist. I'll explain later. Right now, I need some background. What's going on here?"

 _a few moments later..._

"Cool." Ben gave the mercs a thumbs-up. "Looks like the bots are about to start the next wave. We'd better get ready."

Suddenly, Pyro noticed the transport that had carried the last wave, and looked around to see that there were no hunks of scrap metal or robot parts anywhere. He thought for a few moments before tapping Engineer on the shoulder. "Mph! Mph-hph-hph-mph!" She explained.

"Huh, that is weird." Engineer took off his helmet and scratched his head. "Hey. Ben, was it? Is there anyone else in that spaceship up there?"

"Yeah, my partner Rook and my friend Kevin. Why?"

"Ya reckon you could ask them to tell us where those transports are come'n from? Pyro has an idea."

"Sure thing." Ben pressed a button on his omnitrix "Rook, Kevin, can you follow those transports back to the source?"

"We will tell you as soon as we find the source of there robots." Responded Rook from the other end. The proto-truk turned to the direction the vehicles were coming from and flew off.

Ben turned to the other mercenaries "And now we wait."

"It is not possible!"

"Oh, but I assure you it is _entirely_ possible."

"Australium is an _element_ you idiot! Elements such as these cannot be created in a lab!"

"Helen, I have resurrected an entire species from a single sample of impure DNA. I have reverse engineered highly sophisticated mutating Nano-machines smaller than a human cell from mere specks of metal. Synthesizing something as 'complex' as Australium is child's play. All I need is a sample. 1 gram will do _very_ nicely. Heeheeheeheehee."

The administrator had a stern look in her face as she talked to her mystery 'sponsor' on the phone. He was supplying her with the tech and resources to build and Recycle her Mann bot army. She was hesitant to make the trade; one gram of Australium was all she had left! She took the small vial out of her pocket and sighed. "Very well. How shall I-" She stopped short as she saw the vial disappear from her grasp.

"Relax," the man said "I have it right here."

The administrator quickly regained her composure as she said "I expect at least a thousand times the original amount. No less!"

The man sighed "Tisk, tisk, tisk." He said slowly. "That's the problem with people living in the past. Hmhmhm." The man chuckled "They can't. Think. Big." He hung up.

Upgrade exited the turret after destroying the last Heavy-bot "Well... that was awesome" The omnitrix beeped as he turned back into Ben and called his partner "Rook, any news?"

"It would appear that the Administrator is receiving assistance from someone with access to higher technology." Said the Revonnaghander from the other side.

"The factory's just a few dozen miles from where you are now," Added Kevin "But we can't attack it. Like, at all. Some kind of two-way energy shield. Nothing's getting in or out, 'cept for those transports."

That's when Ben had an idea "Have you perfected that on-board AI system yet?"

"Just needs a few tweaks here and there. But otherwise, she's ready to go." Said Kevin.

"I got an idea; If you, Rook, and the Proto-Bot fought the robots here, then the Mercs and I can sneak onto one of the transports headed back, and destroy the factory from the inside out!"

"I have only one thing to say to that..." said Rook

"Shoot."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Ben?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Are you in or out?"

"We'll go back to Bellwood and get some backup. See ya in Ten, Tennyson."

Ben turned off the communicator "I'm totally pushing it, but this is a different universe. Nothing could go wrong."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?" Shouted Scout to Jury Rigg as he fired a few rounds from behind cover.

"I'M SORRY OKAY?!" Jury Rigg took apart a bunch of scouts and heavys and was now rebuilding them into a fast, six-armed fighting machine. "ENGIE! HOW'S THAT HACKING GOING ALONG!?"

"If I knew what I was doin'," said engineer from a terminal "This thing would be shut down by now!"

Suddenly, pyro ran up to the Texan "Mph mph hp?" it Mph'ed, asking if it could try shutting down the bots.

"Be mah guest. But this thing's harder to hack than a-"

"Program accepted. Constructing MANN bots model 2.1" beeped the computer

"WHAT IN TARNATION?! Pyro! What did ya do?!"

"Mph mmph ph mphm... Mph mh," Pyro took of its gas mask so she could speak clearly. She was a young looking girl with ginger hair and freckles. She spoke with a light British accent "That's better. I 3D print most of my gear and weapons with a 3D printer that I made myself, so I know a lot of programming and coding. I also dabble in music theory, I speak a few different languages, why is everybody looking at me like that?" Everyone else in the room was shocked. Nobody had ever seen pyro without it- I mean _her_ mask on. Even the robots that were fighting the mercs stopped fighting to get a good look at her face as it grew red. "W-what's wrong?"

Scout took of his hat and walked up to her before saying "Pyro... You are freaking adorable. After this is over ya wanna get some chicken?"

"Only if you can handle the secret spice sauce Boston boy."

"You know the SSS too!?"

"Ohmigosh YES! IT'S SO FLIPPIN' GOOD!"

While the bots and mercs were stunned by the reveal of Pyro's gender, the factory was pumping out RED mann-bots that easily took out the evil robots. Ben shook his head before speaking "So, how about you two take a transport to the city and just talk it out while we..."

Pyro nodded "Oh yeah!"

"Totally!" Scout grabbed pyro like a groom carying the bride before running to the loading bay. "So, you like **_BONK_**?"

" ** _BONK_**! IS LIFE!"

"I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS WOMAN!"

so this is where the chapter becomes a two-parter. TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Road trip to the McGuffin Part 2

"Ben Tennyson." The upside-down man in the straightjacket smiled at the monitor as he watched Ben and the remaining mercenaries walk into the main control room. "Over one hundred times have your enemies attempted to defeat you for good. While most flat-out failed, others claimed short-lived victory. Some were only defeated via sabotage from within. Either way, they always loose in the end." His cloth tentacles lifted himself off his hook and carried him over to a canister containing a glowing blue fluid and a artificially constructed fetus. He walked to a control panel on the pod and entered a code before a microphone popped out. "Initiate artificial aging on specimen A-001. Prime directive: Collect combat data. Hehehe."

" _Artificial aging in-progress. Uploading prime directive."_ responded the computer.

The man laughed as he witnessed the fetus rapidly age in the pod, imputing the three materials he had collected from the three dimensions: Life Fibers were sewn into its muscles at the infancy stage. At the artificial age of two years, australium was injected into the bloodstream. Finally, at the artificial age of 20, the nanites were inserted in his veins. The creature was then aged ten more years.

" _Artificial aging complete."_ the pod was drained of the fluid as the umbilical cord was severed. The creature opened its' eyes and smashed the pod open as it walked to its' master. It was absolutely massive in both size and muscle. The skin was red from the life fibers with gold veins from the australium. The humanoid wasn't wearing clothes, but it's lack of genitals rendered clothing pointless.

" _Yessss"_ the man rubbed his hands together as he smiled with wicked glee. "Specimen A-001, What is your prime objective?"

"To collect battle data for the evolutionary improvement of future specimen generations." It said in a robotic, monotone voice.

"And how, perchance, will you complete your objective? Hmm?"

"Objective one; locate Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Objective two; attack Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Objective three; allow Benjamin Kirby Tennyson to destroy specimen A-001. Final objective; send tactical battle analysis to main computer to be used for the modification of next-generation specimen A-002."

The man extended a cloth over to his main computer and typed in a command to open a portal to the TF2 universe. "That scientist Bertron was a genius when he created doomsday in the DC universe. But unlike him, I have made your mind independent from future specimen!" A portal opened in front of the specimen. "Rather than uploading the cause of death into their memories, I will simply upload the appropriate countermeasures into their subconcious instinct!" The creature slowly walked up to the portal. "With every death, my army grows stronger! So fight as hard as you can, Ben Tennyson! AND BUILD ME THE PERFECT ARMY! Hhmmhmhmhmhmhahahahahaha! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, go have fun." The creature stepped through the portal and it closed. "You only win because your enemies underestimate you. But I. NEVER. Underestimate."

* * *

Ben and the remaining seven mercenaries approached the door marked 'control room'. The omnitrix-wearer cycled through the aliens until he got the one he wanted and slammed on the dial. There was a flash of green, and standing in the human's place was Ben's Talpaedan form; Armodrillo. He turned to the crew "Okay guys," He held up his fist and activated his drill hand "You know the drill. Get in there, capture the administrator, and make sure this factory never works again. Any questions?"

Spy cleared his voice. "Yes, actually. Are we not trying to _kill_ the Administrator?"

"Uh… I'm not so comfortable with the whole 'killing' thing. But you can do whatever you want when I'm gone, 'kay?"

Heavy nodded. "I like this. You want to be better than evil men, so you do not kill like them, da? You have Heavy weapons guy's respect, Ben Ten."

"Ahem!" The scottish cyclops spoke up. "If yer done with the whole 'respect' thing, can we stop the bloody villain on the other side a' that door already?!"

"You got it!" Engie looked at the keypad that was keeping the door locked. "This looks pretty complex, but I can get this door open in a few minutes if I-"

BAM

Armodrillo punched the steel doors off its hinges. "Or we could just knock."

"That works."

"Now, Administrator!" Ben walked through the door and into a room filled with screens and buttons in front of a large chair. He walked up to it. "Now, we can do this the easy way," He grabbed the side of the char and spun it around. "Or we can-"

 _ **BAMM!**_

Armodrillo was thrown across the room and into the wall. "What the…?" Once his head stopped spinning, he saw what had attacked him. "You're not the administrator!"

"Vat vas your first clue?!" Exclaimed the medic as he fired a his syringe gun at the thing. The other mercenaries did the same, but to no effect.

The creature only turned to face the mercs and said "This does not concern you. Leave immediately, and you will all be spared."

"I've got a better idea!" Armodrillo pressed the omnitrix and transformed into Shocksquatch "How about ya pick on someone your own size, eh?" He charged up his electric fur and threw a punch at the creature… Which died instantly, its brain having been fried. "Huh… That was anticlimactic, eh?"

Deadpool appeared "Yeah! It's almost as if the author wrote the start of this chapter, forgot about it for a few months because of school and other projects, and just tried to wrap it all up so he could release it and move on to the next chapter! (By the way, next universe is little witch academia! Ben's gonna appear right as the bots Croix's bots go cuckoo!) And now, SKIPPING TO THE END!" Deadpool pulled out a big red skip button and pressed it.

* * *

Ben, rook and kevin were waving to the mercs as the Proto-Truc flew into the dimensional rift. "Well, that was fun." Ben said as he leaned back in his seat. "Can't wait until next time we-"

 _ **SPLAT!**_

"WHAT THE-?!" Rook exclaimed as a green slime suddenly covered the windshield just as it entered their home dimension.

"WOAH!" Kevin jumped a bit. "Does this happen often, Tennyson?"

"No! This is the first- Wait a minute… I'd recognize that snot-rocket anywhere! Quick! Land this thing!" Rook landed and Ben leaped out of the back, running to the front. "Skurd! Is that you?!"

The slime reformed into the slimebiote and shook a tendril at ben "Watch where you're dimension-hopping you- Ben Tennyson?! Is that you, my boy? Why, it's been nearly 5 billion years! How are you doing?"

Ben smirked "Never better! Why don't we catch up sometime?" He held out his omnitrix-clad arm. "Maybe over lunch?"

Skurd leaped onto his watch, the omnitrix insignia returning to his forehead. "You know me so well, Benny boy."

Deadpool appeared once more "And so, by deus ex machina, skurd returned and now the author can _properly_ write the next chapter. Should come out between now and christmas. Goodnight everybody."


End file.
